Teardrops
by StZen
Summary: OneShot. Tala has been released once again from Boris, torn apart. But Kai is only willing to stand and watch.


(A/N) Please no flames on account of the fact that I made Kai a bit of a sadistic bastard :P okay?

The song is by The 411, which most people think I'm insane for associating with beyblade, but oh well. I guess I am :)

Disclaimer- I do not own beyblade. If I did, do you really think I'd be here?

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Teardrops

Beyond the stray strands of deep grey that hung down before his eyes, he watched from the shadows as the boy backed against a wall, choking, gasping, crying. This had to be the hundredth time. Pressed against the cold, solid stone, far too scared to make a move. Mattered red hair fell over the pale skin and around the sharp blue eyes. Blue eyes that told their own terrifying story. Though around them were only marks of deep blue and purple, behind those eyes were memories and secrets that would stay hidden forever.

_Tear drops come again, I can almost feel your pain_

He backed away slightly, so as not to be caught, while he still watched the long suffering red-head. Despite being paralyzed by fear, he also appeared to be in pain. What had been done to him this time? Heavy breaths and quiet sobs, Kai could almost feel sorry for him. But his own suppressed memories and personal history with this boy changed his mind quickly.

_I never, ever thought the day would come…_

Kai did not receive this same harsh treatment that Tala did. That was his name, the red-headed boy, Tala. No, Kai was here by his own choice, as he was determined to believe. Besides, they wanted something from him. They needed him. He was the one they were relying on; they would not dare do such things to him.

…_when I would be the lucky one_

Tala's breathing grew heavier and his shoulders started to shake as the shock had started to settle in. It had happened again, and would happen tomorrow. But each time, it would get no easier. He clenched his teeth and tried to remember why this was all happening, why he put up with it. Those voices that spread a sensation of pure guilt through his body spoke again and again in his mind. This was for honour. This was gratitude. Everything that this place represented was a family to him. The voices told him to be grateful for what he had, and in return to put up with anything without question. It had to be for his own good. Why else would they do such things? And who was he to be so ungrateful and rebel against it?

For a split second he thought he caught sight of something in the darkness, watching him. Furious and humiliated, he pulled himself up from the wall and called out 'Who's there?'

But no reply came from the stationary figure, hidden amongst the shadows, and Tala sunk back against the wall, this time letting himself slide all the way down it. An empty shell of pain and fear, a shaking and tear-stained coward. A complete mess. Now on a level with the ground, where he belonged. Unfortunately, it was both boys who were thinking these thoughts at that moment.

_To see you hurt, to see you cry, gives my soul a natural high_

He peered on at him through eyes of bitter and sadistic thrill. Even he knew this was completely immoral, he knew he was enjoying this situation too much. But behind his ruby red eyes, a story was also held, never to be forgotten.

He wasn't sure if Tala could remember, but he would never forget the way he had looked at him. The way he had spoken to him, the words he had said. Kai found himself thinking of these times at that very moment, while watching his former tormentor reduced to a jittering wreck. 'I was not so tough back then. Hell, it was Tala that made me the person I am today. I have him to thank for this. He's the reason I don't have any friends.' Fists clenched, Kai didn't dare move from his spot as he recalled his past that he had somehow managed to forget about.

_Think of all the times you walked on me. Teardrops came to set me free_

Kai had been brought to this horrible dingy place at a young age when his grandfather had began doing business with Boris. Being so young, Kai had never fully realised how traumatizing the place really was. He had never realised that he was treated differently. He was given privileges that none of the other trainees had, and was none the wiser about it. A bed to sleep in, proper food, private training sessions. How could he have known that he was being treated differently? He had been so young.

The more he thought about it, the more he was remembering. He had lived day in, day out, and though it was never a party for him, it was his life, and he lived it without much complaint. How little he had known back then of his own power. He smirked now at the thought of it.

Nevertheless his curious antics had only ever got him in trouble. Sneaking around one day, in a part of the building he was not supposed to be in, he had discovered the training centres. The _real_ training centres. Where everybody else was taken every day to be brainwashed, except for him. That was where he first ran into him.

They were an intimidating looking bunch. And at such a young age, a couple of years can make all the difference. One of them had taken more notice of him. One of red hair and striking blue eyes. This was a team that was training to be World Champion beybladers, and this red head by the name of Tala, was to be their captain.

Kai could remember the years of torment given ever since the first day they had laid their eyes on him. They all knew who he was. This was the brat of Lord Voltaire who was treated as royalty while everybody else was treated like scum. 'And Tala made a pretty damn good effort to make my life even more scummy than theirs.' Kai recalled, bitterly.

He remembered the years of torment. Sometimes it would just be words spoken, sometimes physical pain inflicted. But Kai was always pained by it, and would be as long as he was around, perhaps as long as he lived. The things they called him, and things they said, accusations of him being "treated better than any of us for being the boss' grandson" would always haunt him. Envy is a sin that can lead to such moral decadence and destruction. But they would always have it better than him. Kai had wanted nothing more than to be treated equally, to prove that he was tough. They were in serious training to be World champions, while he was deemed too fragile to even get involved with their sort of intense exercises. It angered him. Tala had made sure his life was a misery, and Kai had let it get to him, because he believed that Tala was right. Two years his senior, Tala was the tough one, the one who was better off in every way, the one with a chance to prove himself.

And Tala was subjected to complete humiliation. Kai had now returned, tougher than ever with the same privileges he had always had, to fight on the same team as Tala. But Tala was no longer a child, having developed a sense of understanding; this was not what the life of a champion should be. He should not be treated this way. But he still heard those voices. He still felt ungrateful, he knew he shouldn't complain. It didn't matter how much pain or fear was inflicted on him; Biovolt was his family. Boris was his family.

But Tala knew just as well as anybody that Boris was not a kind man. Kai felt Boris was below him and that he could easily put the older man in his place. But Tala was a different story. Up against the grimy wall, finally released from his hours of unnecessary torment. No one should be treated the way Boris treated him. Tala would not wish it on his greatest enemy. Boris had gone from a to an owner. A nightmare.

_He's in your mind…_

What was Boris' way of justifying what he did to him? Could he possibly think that Tala believed him when he said it was out of love? No, this is not love. To love someone you have to at least care about them a little bit. He sunk lower down the wall, almost lying down, sprawled over the cold concrete floor. Yet more teardrops escaped his eyes with the thought of what had just happened to him, and what always happened to him. What that man did to him.

_He's a shadow in the night…_

He could feel his eyes bearing into him, and he felt so small and weak in the eyes of his controller. He lost his voice as he lost his free will. Why were they doing this to him? Why did it have to hurt him so much? What was it about his suffering that gave Boris so much pleasure?

_because he's dangerous. That man is dangerous._

Kai knew what it was that Boris did to Tala. Kai saw to what extend Boris could abuse his power and authority. But seeing his old bully this way gave Kai a certain satisfaction. An unnatural and very wrong satisfaction. Having once looked at him through the crimson tint of his own blood, Kai would stand in the shadows, every day, and gaze on at his little revenge. Now who was living in hell? Now who was being punished for a crime he didn't commit? He could watch for hours. That kick he got out of seeing the boy, bruised and broken, a mess in his blood-stained clothes, washed out with Teardrops.

It was a drug to him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_He'll take your heart_

_Destroy each and every part_

_Leave you calling in the dark_

_Because he's dangerous. That man is dangerous._

_Teardrops come again_

_I can almost feel your pain_

_I never ever thought the day would come_

_When I would be the lucky one_

_To see you hurt, to see you cry_

_Gives my soul a natural high_

_Think of all the times you walked on me_

_Teardrops came to set me free._


End file.
